


Her Only Equal

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lenacest, Self-cest, SuperCorp, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Lenacest. Yes, really.





	Her Only Equal

Lena was at her desk, messaging Kara while grinning happily, as friends _do_ , when she started hearing a loud humming sound. 

Into the room appeared someone who looked greatly like herself, but slightly older with more....sexy dress, it had to be said.

"Who are...you?" Lena cautiously called out to the new arrival. 

"Time displacement experiment: successful! This must be 2014 if my calculations are correct..." _What? What's going on?_

"Um excuse me, 2014?"

"Lena! This...isnt 2014? That is what I was aiming for, to tell you somet- You know what? Never mind. What date is it?"

"May 15, 2018."

The future Lena sighed in defeat. "I was so sure..."

"Where...are you from?" asked Past Lena. 

"I was experimenting with wormholes in 2021, Lena. I was hoping to get back further than this though...."

"You've gone back before?"

"Yes but I never met my past self! At least I know that doesn't make the entire universe explode." _That's reassuring..._

Past Lena was still confused. 

"Why were you experimenting with-"

"Kara wants me to find Krypton's ruins."

"Kara? We're still friends with her, huh?" _We're kind of mad at each other right now._

"Well...we really love her, don't we?"

"Of course, she's our best friend!" Past Lena said cheerfully. 

"Yes but....more than....You know what? Doesn't matter."

"How did you get past the time paradox-?"

"Oh yes, it turns out the multiverse theory was correct! I am now technically standing in another universe!" She gushed, in a nerdy way. Past Lena giggled. 

"It seems you are. Am I still with James where you're from?"

"Oh, no, no, no. You break up with him about three weeks from now-and I should not have said that. Damn it!"

"Oh..." Past Lena said sadly. 

"But it's great because you get with-.....I should really stop talking."

They decided to order tea and sit down at Past Lena's desk. 

"We do love our tea." Future Lena giggled. "What's that?" She pointed to the bag of food on Lena's desk.

"Oh Kara gave me lunch."

Future Lena stared at her, as if to say "Come on, girl. Get with the program."

"You know what you should dooooo? Call her." Future Lena grinned.

"She's probably working...." 

"When has Kara ever....never mind."

"Who is she with in this future of yours by the way?"

"She is....."

Just then, Jess the assistant knocked on the door. 

"Hide, future me. Hide! Right there! Yes Jess?"

"Here is your paperwork, Miss Luthor!"

"Thank you Jess."

"Everything alright, boss?"

"Of course! Byeeee." After Jess left, Future Lena crawled back out. 

"If Kara isn't fucking you yet, you must be so tense!"

"What? Also no, I'm not tense Lena!"

"That is exactly how tense people act." Future Lena said, deadpan. 

"And I'm not gay for Kara!" Lena squeaked. 

"That is exactly how gay people talk." 

"You know what? Go away. Go back to the future, me. Stop annoying me about my best friend and my sexuality."

"You suuure you don't want less tension? I can help."

"You know it is sounding like more and more your help would involve some weird things."

"Well.....masturbation but-"

"WHAT?"

"Or you can call it incest if it makes you feel better."

"WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?"

"Stop shouting, you'll give us away. We will go with self-cest then." Now Future Lena was running her hands over her past self and cupping her face. 

"This is so wrooong..." Past Lena whined. 

"But feels so right!" Future Lena then planted a soft and gentle kiss on Past Lena's lips. 

"This cannot be allowed in the time travel guidebook." Past Lena whined. 

"Just shut up, nerd and kiss me..." She continued to kiss and touch her past body sensually. Past Lena let out a slight moan. 

"God....Lena just..."

"Just what?" Future Lena smirked in her sassy mischievous way.

"Just give it to me! If Kara won't even realize how in love with her I am, looks like I have to fuck myself!"

"Well that was the real reason for me being here..."

"WHAT? I invented time travel to fu-"

"Fuck myself, yes. Can you just let me, please?" Then she tore off her past self's bra and suckled on her own breasts. 

"Fuck, Lena!"  Future Lena giggled. 

"Mmm!"

"Isn't that incredibly narcissistic?"

"Sssh, sexy minx. You're mine, tonight." Future Lena purred.

Then she took her hand and slid it down Lena's panties, finding her own tight pussy and thrust two fingers inside. Past Lena screamed all night long as she was passionately fucked by herself in her own bed. Her own pussy tasted heavenly, and she loved how they had the same breasts, and pussy, making scissoring extremely pleasurable and easy. Future Lena rode her pussy hard, as she sucked on her soft breasts. Then they both squirted their girl-cum hard. It was just occurring to Lena then that Future Lena had been actually in every way her only true equal and Future Lena must have been searching for that.

 

The next morning, Lena awoke and her companion for the night had gone, she assumed, back to 2021. Lena noted mentally she had said she was aiming for 2014. That was....when she had that friends with benefits thing with Sam....

Lena shook her head of the thought. _I am NOT gay._ Then she saw a note on her bed saying "Great fuck. Call Kara and it will be even better ;)"

 _Oh God....I might as well._   Then she picked up her phone and asked Kara out to lunch. 

"Hiii Kara! ....Did I have a good night? So sweet of you to ask. I did actually..."


End file.
